Variable valve timing mechanisms for internal combustion engines are generally known in the art. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,494,495; U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,060; U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,772; U.S. Pat. No. 5,417,186; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,186. Some variable valve lift and timing systems can offer continuous and variable intake valve lift and duration. The timing on intake and/or exhaust camshafts can be modified with various cam phaser configurations. A mechanism can be provided intermediate the crank-shaft and the poppet-type intake or exhaust valve of an internal combustion engine for operating at least one such valve. Variable intake valve lift and timing mechanisms typically require the addition of a rocker arm located between a cam and the valve actuated thereby which serves to modify the operational relationship of the one to the other. This provides a mechanism to vary the time, extent of duration, of valve opening relative to the operating cycle of the engine. The rocker arm can be pivoted about a rocker arm axis, which can be offset with respect to a rotational axis of a control shaft connected to an actuator. To obtain optimum values for fuel consumption and exhaust emissions under different operating conditions of an internal combustion engine, the valve lift and timing can be varied in dependence on different operating parameters.
A control shaft can be rotated through a predetermined angular arc using a mechanical device, such as an actuator, to vary the valve lift and timing. Mechanical actuators require precise tolerances and alignment to function properly. Misalignment between the control shaft and the actuator can create problems preventing proper function of the variable valve lift and timing duration mechanism. It would be desirable to provide an assembly capable of adapting to misalignment between the control shaft and an actuator. It would be desirable to provide an assembly capable of accommodating tolerance stack up and thereby resolving binding issues that adversely affect control shaft and actuator system assemblies.